


The Phantom Hero - Prologue

by AnDeasAriana



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Persona Series, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDeasAriana/pseuds/AnDeasAriana
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has always known that people are not born as equals.Now he has learned a new lesson : Heroes are made by their deeds not their titles.He learned it after punching a pro hero in the face.Or.A story inspired by Persona 5. Izuku Midoriya learns the secret of the Metaverse and Persona's and uses it to become a hero.This is the first chapter in the story of; The Phantom Hero : Deku!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was an idea that came to me after a friend of mine got back into Persona 5. There won't be any characters from that story but certain plot elements and game mechanics will be incorporated.
> 
> Beside the aforementioned, this work is also inspired by other vigilante!deku stories like 'The thin gray line' by 'A_ToastToTheOutcasts'. It's a wonderful story and an iconic vigilante deku story so if you haven't already, please give it a read. 
> 
> *
> 
> Please comment with your input!
> 
> If I feel people are interested then I will definitely keep updating. I do have other Bnha works active but I will figure it out.

_Izuku knew he had messed up._

_Was it because All-Might had told him he couldn't be a hero without a quirk?_

_Was it because Kaachan had been in the grasp of a villain and Kamui Woods had pinned him down to stop him from running in to help.?_

_Was it because he had just left the side of Kaachan's parents as they wept over their son's comatose body, his future uncertain?_

_Or, was it because he had struck a drunken pro hero on the face when he tried to force the a woman into his car?_

_One day he would look back and blame his actions on all of these reasons._

_But right then he was in the back of a police car, handcuffed, letting the world to just disappear in front of him._

*

It was a Friday afternoon, just after lunch. 

Izuku was on his way to the home of a pro-hero. In his backpack and in his suitcase was as many clothes and essentials as he was allowed pack. In his hand was a note telling him where to go.

His clothes were casual, just enough to make the April breeze tolerable. The note brought him to an inconspicuous flat near the city centre. The name plate read 'Aizawa', the note named the hero as Aizawa Shota.

He knocked twice on the door. Inside he could hear a series of slow, tentative footstep. When the door opened a haggard looking man was his first sight.

"A-Aizawa Shota-san?" asked Izuku.

The man inspected him with his eyes, he made zero pretense of suggesting he wasn't. As far as first impressions went, Izuku felt like he was in hell. 

"Come in kid, I don't bite." said Aizawa in a deadpan way.

Izuku slipped in through the door and Aizawa shut it behind him. Despite impressions the flat was clean and organised. Aizawa gestured to a pair of vinyl couches and Izuku sat down across from him.

"I'm a bit sleepy so let's get everything straight. You're Midoriya Izuku, 15 years old, serving one years probation as my ward because your a first time offender and a minor.. Quirkless, lived in Mustafu all your life. Any mistakes?"

The way Aizawa spoke about him, as if he was the blurb on the back of a book, made him feel.. Dehumanised. He shook his head. Aizawa cared about whether he was right, not that he was grossly oversimplify his god damn.. He stopped the oncoming fury. Aizawa looked to Izuku's fists, he didn't know when he had started clenching them.

Aizawa wasn't obviously fazed, "Just so it's fresh in your mind; any legal offense no matter how minor, will be a breach of terms and you will be sent to juvenile detention. Am I understood"

"Yes Aizawa-san"

"Good, your room is down the hall, farthest door on the left. You are not to enter any other room without permission. I will also limit your curfew to 8 o'clock. Now if you don't mind, I am going to take a nap. There is food in the fridge."

Izuku nodded before picking up his bags. The room Aizawa had given him was previously a storage room. Shelves were pressed against the wall and adorned with domestic equipment and boxes. His 'bed' was a western style mattress without a frame. It was just left on the floor. Just a step up from sleeping bags or futons.

*

He spent an hour unpacking and cleaning the room. He thought of his mother and what she would tolerate, which explains why he was so thorough. 

Now finished, he went to check the fridge for food. Inside the fridge was many boxes of Capri-sun pouches along side some ready-made meals like cup noodles. 

He thought about asking Aizawa if he go shopping and could cook something fresh when he was awake.

For now he simply boiled water for some noodle mix. It was disgustingly salty. A complete bastardisation of the real thing. 

*

He sat in bed around half 8, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Izuku wondered if Aizawa was an underground hero. He thought about sliding into bed, tomorrow Aizawa would introduce him to his new principal and homeroom teacher. 

He checked his phone when he noticed a strange app he didn't recognise. 

It's thumbnail was a black eye with a star for a pupil on a blood red background. Feeling curious, he opened it. 'Opening Metaverse Navigator' was written above the loading bar.

When it was finished loading it offered a search option at the top and a directory in the middle. In the directory the name 'Mementos' was listed. At the bottom was a green bar with the word 'Scan' written on it. 

Izuku had no idea what this app was, nor where it came from. He suspected it was some benign phone virus.

He didn't feel like looking up hero news and even if he was allowed, it was too late to hunt for villain fights. 

He looked to the app and decided to open 'Mementos'.

'Beginning navigation' was written over a second loading bar. An odd sensation followed, not unlike being hit by the waves of the tide.

'Destination reached'

He looked up, the shadows in his room had an odd tint of red. 

 

He looked out the window to see the night sky was now the colour of dry blood. 

 

There was an odd silence. He soon realised there were no cars and no people on the streets.

 

He looked back at his phone. He was providing directions to the subway station in Shibuya. 

Throughly freaked out. He tried to shut off the app or cancel its effect. 

It silently obliged him. The sensation of waves hit him again. 

'Welcome back to the real world'

He looked back outside. The cars and the noise of the city had returned. The sky was now it's familiar diluted black, Tokyo was as bright as ever. 

He pondered what he had seen, some kind of quirk? Was someone messing with him? He pushed the thought aside, no quirk should be able to work like this.

He made the decision then and there, he wouldn't reveal his discovery until he understood it 100%. No use getting called crazy, he had probation and a new high school to deal with.

He lay down the phone and hooked up it's charger before climbing into bed. 

Day 1 of 365 was over.

*

His new high school, Korusan Academy, was quite highly acclaimed. It's track team always scored high in the nationals and the debating team always scored in Japan's top 10.

Izuku knew this because the principal managed to wax on about it around six different times in the course of half an hour. All the while he and his new homeroom teacher gave Izuku nasty stink eye.

To make a tedious man's boring speech short: We are a good school and we are only accepting you by state mandate. At least you have high grades. 

Aizawa was looking just as sick of this as he was. Though Izuku didn't dare express anything other than firm submission.

*

With a new timetable, student card and a lot of time wasted. Aizawa and Izuku left. They made their way back, having walked and taken the subway to the school.

In this part of Tokyo, Korusan was the nearest High school to where Aizawa lived that wasn't UA. The Korusan area was a little richer than Mustafu but UA intersected both.

Aizawa huffed as the high school left their sight. "I hate bastards who think they're politician potential just because they have some useless position".

Izuku sighed in agreement but said nothing. Aizawa and Izuku kept walking to Shibuya Station. "What did you normally do on weekends kid?" asked Aizawa.

Izuku's stomach twisted as he remembered his life before probation and the trial somberly. 

"I read a lot.. Went to the park. I'd watch a villain fight if one was nearby."

"Any friends?"

He thought for a second about Bakugo but the months away from him had let him seriously evaluate their relationship. ".. none." he replied.

Aizawa hummed in thought before answering. "Hopefully you will make some in high school. I don't want you chasing villain fights, your last spat with heroics got you here."

Izuku didn't answer, shocked to hear that Aizawa knew what he had done. 

"I get the impression you would jump into danger if you thought someone needed help. I want you to remember that as an untrained, _quirkless_ , teenager any intervention on your part would be considered unhelpful at best, vigilantism at worst. If your caught it will be a breach of probation. Do you understand?"

Aizawa's words we're icy daggers, his tone was cold and unfeeling. 

Izuku concealed his anger as best as he could. His own nature, his dreams of being a hero; they had become a weapon used against him. As impossible as the dream felt he still clung to it for dear life. Aizawa, a hero, the **second** to do so, was telling him to turn a blind eyes next chance he got, _to give up on being a hero_. 

**It was bullshit**. 

"I understand Aizawa-san" 

*

 Izuku didn't ask about buying food that night. He was content to eat this awful crap if it meant not seeing Aizawa for the rest of the night.

Aizawa was going shopping tommorow, might as well do it then. 

He opened his phone and saw the Metaverse Navigator, watching him. 

' _I guess I do have something I could do tommorow_ ' he thought.

*

Aizawa had taken the suggestion well, he even gave Izuku money to spend on food. For any one else he would have insisted on spending his own money. Spending Aizawa's money was petty catharsis. 

With the shopping done, and Aizawa's fridge stocked with fresh food, he turned his attention to the Metaverse Navigator;

To Mementos. 

It was midday and he stood at the street opening to Shibuya's metro station. He activated the Navigator and watched the human bustle of Tokyo disappear. Leaving behind blood red skies and empty city streets.

It was an alien world that no one lived in.

It was all his own. Or at least he had every right to assume as much. 

All attempts to research the Metaverse Navigator proved fruitless. Dissecting the apps name didn't help either.

_What was the Metaverse_? Some barren otherworld by the look of it.

There was a dull murmuring coming from behind him, further inside the subway. He was scared but far too curious for his own good. 

He took careful steps down into the subway station. The walls were dirty, an oily substance spiderwebbed across the ground and up the walls. 

The turnstiles barriers were torn free. Whispers could be heard from deeper inside the complex. A chill ran up his leg and through his chest, a phantom and oppressive sorrow hammered on his heart.

It was the kind of feeling a small child got when their parents were upset. They sympathised but had no idea how to help. 

Suddenly there was a new sound. Izuku had witnessed enough villain fights first hand to know what it was. 

The sound of battle. 

Before he could think about it, the danger, the warnings of Aizawa, his past experiences; he was rushing towards the fight. Maybe to help or maybe to observe. Its what he was used to.

When he reached the end of the stairs the room opened out into a terminal platform. The ceiling lights were dim and tinted red. The battle before him was a three on one. Three tall, twisted creatures.

Their bodies were oil black like the substance that had been spread across the walls and floors, across their bulky bodies were covered in mask-like human faces. 

The one fighting alone had their back to him, their stance was low. In each of their hands was a what looked like knuckle dusters but each had 4 tiger-like claws.

"Come forth!" they cried, their voice distinctly feminine.

From behind them, a ghostly being appeared. The being floated a foot off the ground and stood roughly two metres tall. Protruding from the bare chest of its slender, humanoid form, were six arms.

The lone warrior pointed to their enemies and the ghost took to the battle. 

From the lowest pair of arms it fired off two binding ropes. The ropes stuck onto the flanking monsters before it yanked hard, throwing them off their feet. 

With two of the three on the floor, the apparition launched itself at the last beast standing. It grabbed it with its three left arms and pummelled it with its three right arms. It only took a couple of simultaneous triple strikes to destroy it. The creature devolved into an oily goop. 

It turned and grabbed the two downed monstrosities and slamming their heads together. The collision created a wet smack before they burst into black tar like before.

The battle was over quickly, nothing was left but the victor.

Izuku took a step forward and stepped on some glass he hadn't seen.

They quickly spin around, taking a battle stance. The show of aggression shocked him enough that he stumbled and fell on his butt.

He looked to them. He saw a girl about his height. Her eyes had a golden glow to them. A metal mask covered only the top half of her face. Her black hair peaked out from under her hood. The hooded jacket was cropped and worn over a form fitting, grey-black bodysuit like that of a biker. On her chest a metal plate guarded her upper torso. The metal shone like polished steel. Metal plates and padding shielded her knees and elbows. On her feet were grey-black combat boots. 

There was a recognition in her eyes and she relaxed. She placed the knife it a holster belt running across her waist. 

"Who are you?" she asked accusingly.

He shuddered under her gaze. He concluded in that moment that she must have been some sort of pro-hero. He had been talked down to enough times by pros to recognise their authoritative tone.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya Mam!" he sputtered.

"Mam?" she asked, "There's no need for that, I'm not your boss, or that old."

She walked over to him and offered her hand. He took it and she pulled him up. She was noticeably strong though he had gotten leaner in the last few months.

"Aren't you a pro hero?" he asked.

"... no?" she replied, obviously confused.

"Oh" he replied, "well.. Who are you then?"

She pondered his question, her eyes finding the floor. She opened her mouth to answer. 

*

"Morwena" she replied as earnestly as possible.

Everyone had a name, everything that lived and died had a name. She was in the Metaverse, the realm of cognition, every thought and emotion was painted onto these walls.

But she had no idea who she was. She had no history, no self. All she knew was instinct and action. 

But he, Izuku Midoriya, had asked her what her name was. 

Morwena

It came naturally to her, in some corner of her mind the truth had just sat there idly, resisting her beck and call. 

So be it, she thought. 

*

"What are you doing here Izuku? " asked Morwena. He balked at her casual use of his first name. She hadn't even used an honorific.

He pushed the issue aside. He had more important things than honorific to worry about. Right now he was giddy. 

"I heard a battle going on and came down as fast as I could. I have no idea what this place is. It's called Mementos right? I don't know anything about this place so I rushed in, and I saw your fight and, what was that ghost thing? with the arms? Is it your quirk-"

"Slow down boy, yeesh" interrupted Morwena

"Sorry"

She pulled down her hood, revealing two cat ears. She scratched her head in thought. 

"Okay, you asked about my Persona. The uh, ghost thing. It's my persona, Anansi", she proceeded to slip off her mask and her persona was resummoned. It hovered patiently over her shoulder. 

"Its an aspect of my soul, my will to resist. In the Metaverse it becomes a weapon to protect me." 

"so.. It's not a quirk?" he asked.

"No. The thing you call quirks, this isn't one of them."

Izuku made a pleased huff as he considered her answer. 

"You also wanted to know about the Metaverse right?" she asked, he nodded in reply. "The Metaverse is, perhaps, the collective unconscious of humanity. Humans have a sense of self, but there is no 'self' without the 'other' to act as boundaries. That simultaneous connection and opposition is the Metaverse."

"What about the things you fought?" 

"Those creatures are called Shadows. They are representations of bad will and anguish. They bleed into one place and congeal at the lowest point, ergo this station."

Morwena hadn't seen Izuku pull out a notebook but he was now feverishly writing and drawing into it.

"Izuku?" she asked, interrupting his quiet muttering.

"Yes, Morwena-san?"

"How did you get in here? Normally it's impossible for human beings to do so."

"Oh! I did it through an app!"

"App?"

"Yeah, it's called the Metaverse Navigator", she looked over his shoulder to inspect the phone, quite surprised. She had never seen it before but if this boy could access the Metaverse then he must have done something special to get this app. 

"where did it come from?"

"I don't know, it just showed up in my phone a while ago.. Do you not have one?"

"No.." she replied warily. 

She didn't need a phone app herself. She could move between realities without penalty, though the side effects left much to be desired.

She wondered, 'was he capable?'. It was a dangerous question, it could only be answered by throwing him headfirst into the line of fire.

But then again, he hadn't turned already, which was a testament to his courage.

'He'd need more than courage.. '

"Izuku, I want to show you something but you'll have to listen to me very carefully."

*

Izuku, to his credit, took direction well. Or at least he took what she said seriously. 

He was following her lead deep into Mementos. They had a close call or too but he hadn't screwed up. He must have been used to hiding. 

She knew she was taking a huge risk, it had a good chance of killing them if she was wrong. Despite that, she had the distinct impression that he wouldn't fail. That deep down he would fight when it mattered.

"So Izuku, tell me about yourself." she whispered. 

"U-Uhh, right now?" he sputtered in whisper.

"Yeah, tell me everything, why your here. Who knows it might save your life."

"W-Wait, W-W-What?" he asked with a gasp.

"Quiet" she ordered, "This journey will take some time, I want to get to know you since I am protecting you from danger."

His breath hitched guiltily. She knew she'd have to apologise later for manipulating him.

So he told her his story; his life in Mustafu, school, Katsuki. Then all-might.. His dreams of being a hero, the slime villain. The hero he struck. The trial. He ended up sobbing by the end so they had to hide while he did so. She was patient with him, he was thankful.

After descending nine floors they had reached the goal. A large immovable barrier door. Morwena walked over to it before reaching out her hand to touch it. 

"What is this?" asked Izuku.

"I don't fully know myself." she explained, "I didn't tell you about me, about my story. The truth is that I don't remember most of it.

What I have are the answers that come to me. If you ask "who am I?", my heart yells "Morwena", and if I ask "where I can get the answers I want? ", my heart screams "The bottom of Mementos". The thing is, I haven't even scratched the surface of this place, yet this door blocks my progress."

"How do you open it? "

"I was hoping we could find out together."

She had turned back to look at him which how she spotted the writhing mass growing behind Izuku.

She quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Blocking their way, the monster grew and grew until it hit the low ceiling. Its body was a writhing mass of slimy sewage. Its colour was green like bread mold. Two floating eyes and a disembodied mouth were its only human features.

Izuku shook at the sight of the slime villain. The villain that All-night had saved him from, the one that left Katsuki in a coma.

Morwena wasted no time, pulling off her mask and summoning her persona. Anansi stood between them and the villain, arms crossed in front of her like a shield. 

"You! You fucking ingrate. To think I would find you again." the villain shouted. Izuku knew he was talking to him.

"Take him down Anansi!" cried Morwena. Her persona lauched into the air. It cupped its hands and brought them down like hammers. Izuku tried to warm her but was too late. The attack connected but Anansi's hands were now trapped. Morwena's breathing hitched as her persona struggled to break out.

"I'll kill this bitch and then I'll end you boy!" the villain jeered. Anansi was sucked further into the slime. Under the villains grasp Anansi's arms were twisted in an unnatural way. Simultaneously, Morwena's arms began to twist in the same manner. It was as if the villain had a direct hold of her too.

She yelped in pain before forcing her head to turn and catch Izuku's gaze. He was stunned and afraid. 

"Izuku.." she called through barred teeth, "You have to do listen to me.."

He searched the room for something to fight with. He hadn't brought a bag and the only loose objects were broken and brittle tiles. He looked back to her, feeling helpless.

"Izuku.." she pleaded before crying in pain, "Izuku, I need you to remember. Remember why you tried to save your friend while the heroes watched him suffer. Why-" a sickly crack cut off before she cried in pain. He held his hand to his mouth in an effort to not vomit. 

She gaped for air and caught his eye "-remember why, you stood up to a hero when he was in the wrong. Why did you fight!?" she cried accusingly.

He tried to ask why but only a shaky whimper left his mouth.

"ANSWER ME IZUKU!" she cried. Her voice gave away her pain and helplessness. 

Tears welled up in his eyes and he spoke "Because that's what a hero would do!" he yelled, "because it was the right thing to do!"

His booming pulse began to beat slower as it thundered in his ears. 

 

' ** _Good answer_** '

 

A voice boomed inside his head, the sound was swallowed like it was a theatre.

An awful pain then filled his skull. He cried in anguish and couldn't help but drool. He fell backwards against the wall.

 

' ** _You chose to fight. You chose to rebel and ignore the demands and threats of those who want to control. That is strength. That is heroism_** '

 

He thoughtlessly pressed his hand against his face and felt the alien presence of a mask. He pulled but it seemed to be bound to his skin. 

' ** _You must rip off your mask and show this world that you will not bow! Spread forth the wings of Rebellion!_** '

Izuku's thoughts were blotted by static, he didn't bend to the agony as he began tearing of the mask. His skin burned like it was being scalded as fused skin was pulled off in chunks. Blood ran down his face. 

He pulled as hard as he could and the mask tore free in one motion.

*

Morwena saw him convulse and shudder as a red domino mask spread over his face. 

He grabbed the mask and cried in pain as he tore it free. His face was doused in his own blood, but only for a moment.

Green flames erupted across his body. Blood receded back into his wounds before they closed. His casual clothes were exchanged for a new guise.

A white blazer hung off his shoulders like a cape, flapping incessantly in the wind. Black trousers. A black vest coat over a short-sleeved green shirt. Red gloves and dress shoes. A pair of knuckle dusters adorned his hands. 

With his mask torn free his persona was called forth.

It was as tall as Anansi, leaving barely an inch of clearance as it hovered menacingly. 

Its humanoid form was bulky, bulging muscles showed beneath a sleek green bodysuit.

Black hair billowed off its shadow black head. 

It's forearms were like two large cannons, their thin muzzles protruding above each shadow black hand. 

It's face had two glowing white eyes and a smile so wide it looked like it had been painted on.

Izuku waisted no time. 

He pointed towards the awful villain and cried out "Tear him apart!". The persona flew forward and cocked back its right fist. A voice called out. 

"TEXAS-"

It's grabbed two of Anansi's arms with its left and struck the villain with its right.

" **SMASH** " 

The gelatinous body of the villain's shadow scattered into splotches and puddles across the room. A wet slapping noise echoed off the walls all around them.

The mighty persona released Anansi's arms. She turned to face him, clutching her right arm with her left. His green eyes were now golden and glowing. He was panting loudly yet a happy smile was spread from ear to ear.

"I had a hunch you'd be capable of fighting with a Persona, what is it's name?" she asked. 

He closed his eyes and asked the question into his heart, "It takes the name Prometheus.

"Prometheus.." she echoed. 

"More importantly-"

He reapplied the red domino mask, removing Prometheus. And took a step towards her. 

"Morwena.."

She flinched. His voice had been altered, it was firm, controlled and slightly deeper; He was standing straighter, his shoulders were relaxed.

"Did you know really know that was going to happen Morwena?" He asked.

She joyfully laughed, feeling proud.

'I knew you had it in you' she thought.

He rolled his eyes, too euphoric to be annoyed. 

*

"I give up! I give up! Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the sludge villain as it struggled to piece its smattered form back together.

Izuku looked to the pleasing Villains shadow and wondered how they were supposed to handle this since they were in the Metaverse. Morwena step in front of Izuku, leaving her hand on his right shoulder.

"Villain, confess your and crimes so you may repent!" she ordered.

The liquid villain rippled with fear, "My name is Inman Shinya! I threatened people for money and tried to murder two kids. Then I lied in court, hoping to go free or screw over All-Might! I'm sorry, please don't kill me." begged Shinya.

Morwena huffed, "For confessing your crimes you may go free. Make good on your promises and confess these wrong doings to the law."

"I will, thank.. You.." he replied as his form turned into light and disappeared. From the light an old and filthy leather jacket landed on the floor.

The baffling display stunned Izuku, "What just happened?" he asked.

"It's not normal for a person's shadow to directly target someone in Mementos. I figured he was the sludge villain you mentioned. By defeating and sparing his shadow, we can banish the evil in his heart."

"Banish the evil in.." Izuku began pondering "So wait, he will actually confess? His actual self? "

"He will, and he will want it with all his heart too."

Stars lit up in Izuku's (still golden and glowing) eyes, "That's incredible!"

"Your Persona is the bigger surprise, its quite powerful already. The outfit is nice too."

Izuku looked down and only then noticed his clothes were different. He became visibly pensive. 

"Is this, permanent?" he asked. 

"No, its tied to the fact that Mementos see's us as a threat. You'll get your normal clothes back when you leave. Do you.. Not like it? "

Izuku squirmed, cursing how easy he was to read. "It's not that I don't I just feel embarrassed looking like this. Don't you think it's a bit, extra?" 

Morwena looked at him blankly before she started laughing, "How are you this shy? In any case, I like a lot!"

Izuku blushed like he had been lit on fire, "T-Thank you. You're outfit is really cool too!" 

She playfully punched his right arm, "Come on, let's get out of here."

*

_As they ascended up through Mementos, they found they didn't need to hide. Their Persona's made short work of resisting shadows._

_In the future, Izuku would look back to these moments and realise something. He had changed and changed for the better. He thought of the world outside. He thought of Aizawa, of his probation, of his dreams of heroism._

_Then he looked to his Persona, it's strength would only grow and he knew it. The world had snubbed him, they didn't believe his efforts would amount to anything. He had defied them and his defiance was now his strength._

_He knew in his heart, he could use his power to be a hero and that he would._

_Thus he left Mementos as more than Midoriya Izuku._

_He left as Midoriya Izuku ; The Phantom Hero!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Prologue, Izuku starts high school, Morwena moves in and Izuku comes face to face with some of the worst this world has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the update done a whole month after starting this work. I told y'all it wasn't dead.
> 
> I'm not totally happy with it but u do please give me your thoughts and feedback
> 
> T/W : this chapter will have a implied sexual assault and rape. Sorry to do this to you.

Shibuya Station, hustle and bustle, people walking the streets.

"Welcome back to the real world" said Morwena.

He looked down and sure enough he was back in his casual clothes. 

He turned to look at Morwena but couldn't find her. 

"I'm down here Izuku."

He looked down only to see a cat with bushy black fur and golden eyes.

He squinted in disbelief, "Morwena?" he asked.

"Sadly yes" she answered, her mouth not opening as he heard the words. _Telepathy_?

' _Her persona wasn't a quirk but was this her quirk_?' 

"No this isn't a quirk"

Crap, he'd said that aloud. 

"I don't understand why but when I leave Mementos I lose my human form. It's probably for the best though since there is usually someone in this city willing to pass out food to strays."

"can you talk to other cats?"

"No I cannot. Which makes me believe I'm not naturally a cat. In other news my arm is pretty banged up from that fight, does the guy you stay with like cats?"

*

"You could have warned me about this you know?" groaned Aizawa.

Izuku bowed his head guiltily as he held Morwena like a baby in his arms. Discomforting in more ways than one. 

"I understand sir but I only figured I'd get her fed and maybe do something about her leg and she'd be gone I've never minded a cat before."

It was quite a weak excuse and Aizawa wasn't impressed. 

Aizawa huffed, "what were you gonna do if the landlord banned cats?"

"Give her scraps and hope for the best?"

The older man glared at him hurtfully then shook his head. 

"I'm only gonna make this a one time exception. You get this cat house trained and fed everyday. She will be your responsibility. If she doesn't behave she is getting kicked out and you won't get another cat. Am I clear?"

Izuku couldn't help but smile. He bowed heartily, "Thank you so much Mr Aizawa!"

*

The walk to school was no less somber the second time. He was able to pick out other teens wearing his uniform as he approached. 

He was hoping for the best, his middle school was relatively small and only served local kids whilst Korusan high school had a broader case. 

He wondered what the quirks of his class would be like. 

He wondered if there would be any quirkless kids. 

He stepped into his classroom, class 1-A, and found his seat. There was a few girls chatting together but everyone else was either sitting quietly or talking to the person next to them.

The door opened and a girl with spiky blonde hair sauntered in. She sat down at the seat behind his. 

She scanned the room with razor sharp red eyes.

The Kaachan vibes were unmissable.

She locked eyes with him and glared. 

If this was middle school he'd be shaking but something was different. It felt like he was in a warm embrace. He did not shudder which visibly surprised the girl as much as it surprised him.

She visibly cooled, her face and posture softened. 

"'sup" said Izuku. 

"Not much, you do that often?" she replied.

"Do what?"

"Change eye colour. Or did you notice?"

"I did what?"

"Jeez are you fucking stupid. Nevermind, who are you? You weren't in my middle school."

'Ah, obstacle number one.' he thought. 

"I moved into the area recently" he began, "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

"Akunin Homura" she replied before offering a handshake which he accepted. 

The door opened once again, "Everyone please settle down" 

He turned and saw an older woman, wearing a yellow cardigan over a white button-up shirt and black skirt. 

"My name is Kamoshida Miyu, I'm your new homeroom teacher, though I'm also the vice principal. Orientation starts in a couple of minutes so does anyone have any questions?"

A hand shot up. "Sensei is it true that someone in first year has a criminal record."

Izuku's heart stopped dead, the murmurs of his class roared in his ears.

"Now now settle down, I don't know where you heard about that but it's not something I'm at liberty to discuss. Of course any felony committed by a student will have them reported to the principal and the police."

Her eyes sweep the room then locked on to him. "They will also be expelled." she warned.

She knew. 

It was in her eyes. 

His chest hitched and his stomach twisted but the sensation from before returned. The phantom embrace which eased his heart.

' _You shall not live in fear. For I am here'_

A voice echoed inside his head, the same voice that had answered to him just the day before. 

Prometheus. 

Was Prometheus affecting his real world self? He'd bring it up later with Morwena. 

For now he was grateful for his nerves being eased. Kamoshida looked perplexed by something before she began herding 1-A out to the hall for orientation.

*

"You heard Prometheus speak to you, and it helped you relax?" asked Morwena. He was just home from his first day of school. 

"Yeah, also my eyes turned gold when I talked to Akunin-san" he added.

Morwena looked away thoughtfully, which looked adorable because she was still a cat. 

She hummed mentally, "A persona represents a will to resist and in the Metaverse our eyes do turn gold.. In each case you were about to panic or you were scared but Prometheus prevented it right?"

"I suppose.."

"This could be an ability I never had to use myself due to my current status, you might want to figure this out because if that Homura girl sees it again she might think it's your quirk."

Izuku held his chin as he pondered it, "Perhaps I should tell people it is a quirk." he suggested. 

"Why not? Easier than telling the truth." Morwena replied. 

*

At lunch the next day he got pulled onto a table of his classmates while looking for Akunin-san.

"Hey new kid, sit down with us!" shouted one of the boys.

He sat down at the end of the table. All the girls of the class and an equal amount of boys were already sitting down. 

"I heard the there was a new kid but lucky me you are cute" squealed an orange haired girl.

He blushed, "Thanks".

"I heard you are sitting next to Akunin, she is real scary ain't she?" asked one of the boys. 

"uh, I wouldn't say that." he replied nervously. 

"Wuh-ho, somebody's brave! He's gonna ask her out next!" joked a boy at the far end of the table.

"Enough about that. Your Midoriya Izuku right? I'm Keiji Ren. Where are you from?"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Keiji-san. I'm from Mustafu originally. " 

Ren's eyes widened in surprise, "Huh, thats rare."

Izuku suddenly felt small, microscopic, "I moved here recently.. Like a few days ago." he added nervously. 

Ren laughed "Right, what do you think about this criminal student business?" he curtly asked. 

"Is it you?" someone shouted tactlessly. 

His eyes shot wide but felt it again, that warm reassuring presence. 

' _your heart shall not seize_ ' 

He couldn't see it of course, but his eyes had changed from green to gold. 

"No its not me. Besides, do you really suspect a class A kid to have a record?" he deflected. His voice cool. 

It was a good bluff, criminal stereotyping meant he could misdirect them. Korusan arranged its classes by their entrance exam results so by virtue of placing in the top ten (9th place) he could deftly avoid suspicion. 

"See I told you guys the same thing! He doesn't look like a criminal. They have to be in 1-F or something." chided Ren. 

"By the way, where did you guys hear this story?" asked Izuku. 

"Yorihoshi-senpai told us! He said someone was shouting about it in the teacher's lounge when he passed by it."

"hmm" he noted. 

*

Yorihoshi as it turned out was a second year, class 2-A. Izuku hoped the older boy could tell him who was broadcasting this fact even though only the principal and vice principal should know. 

He waited after school finished for that day hoping to get the jump on Yorihoshi and find out if he knew anything. 

He waited so long the hall had emptied out, but Yorihoshi hadn't left room 2-A. With the hall empty he approached the door. 

"-who do you have to thank for getting you into the A class hmm?" 

"y-you, Ka-Kamoshida-sama." a boy stuttered. 

'sama?' thought Izuku. 

"That's right Yorihoshi-kun, I think we should celebrate, come over to my place this Sunday. We had a deal didn't we?" said Kamoshida wantonly. 

Izuku balked, whatever was going on it was something disgraceful. 

"Se-sensei, d-don't you think w-we should stop-" 

She cut him off, "If you finish that sentence you are on your own. You won't be able to stay in class A without me, I'll make sure of it. So you'll do what I say or I'll-" 

Izuku threw the door open. He saw Kamoshida holding onto Yorihoshi's tie like a leash. She looked to the door with a malicious edge. 

Izuku wasn't afraid, he had moved before he could think about it. 

"What, are, you, doing?" asked Izuku slowly and with contempt. 

Kamoshida let go of the senior and turned to face him. 

"It doesn't concern you, Midoriya Izuku." she coldly replied. 

Izuku dug in his heels, "If you think I'm walking away after what I just heard then you are mistaken, Kamoshida Miyu." 

Her face writhed in anger and she took three dangerous steps closer. 

He eyes lit up, changing to a soft pink colour. A phantom force sapped his vigour from his body. 

Her quirk? 

"I'm telling you this right now, unless you want to break your probation, then you are going to walk away." Kamoshida ordered. 

He looked to Horikoshi, his non reaction to the reveal meant he knew it was true.

She had told Yorihoshi.

He felt a stir and his vigour returned. Izuku's eyes turned gold as prometheus' embrace smoothed over him.

Kamoshida's eye shot wise with shock.

"I will not walk away when someone is calling for help." he warned. 

He lip curled up in anger, he fist clenched at her side. 

"You two get out! Midoriya, when the board meeting comes around this Saturday you can expect me to petition for your expulsion."

His gut twisted, he turned and made his way out with Yorihoshi following. He started briskly walking and Yorihoshi quickly fell in line with his pace. 

"Wait Midoriya!" he cried. 

As soon as they were out of sight of room 2-A, Izuku pulled the older boy into a corner. 

"Talk! What just happened, what has she been doing to you and why did you spread the rumours about me!?" 

Yorihoshi's eye began filling with tears. 

"She told me to. That's why I spread the story." he responded, sadly. 

He sniffles, "As for the other questions, she's been giving me tutoring since first year but then she started demanding I.. do stuff, with her.." he explained, his eyes filled with shame. 

Izuku's ears pricked up, he remembered the suggestive things she had said earlier. 

"She said she'd stop helping me if I didn't say yes, so I did."

"Did she.." the question was on his tongue but he swallowed the words down. The thought was too awful to think let alone suggest. 

What if it was true? 

"Midoriya-san I'm so sorry. She told me what would happen if you were expelled, you shouldn't have tried to help." he said tearfully and apologetically. 

Izuku shook his head, "That won't do senpai. Intervening when not asked to is the essence of heroism. I chose to live by that principle..."

He recalled what happened yesterday, an idea sprung to mind. 

"I'll find a way." he declared, knowing what to do. 

*

"Morwena, I need to target someone specific with the Metaverse Navigator, how do I do that?"

Her ears perked up and she shook herself awake. 

"Who?"

"My homeroom teacher"

"Give you a bad grade?" she joked. 

"No, she said she was gonna get me expelled by the end of the week. I caught onto the fact that she's been.. sexually, abusing a second year."

"Oh, right of course. That's fairly serious."

Morwena hummed in thought, "With the nature of Mementos and the crimes severity, we probably can't get to her shadow via Mementos. There is another possibility though."

He listened closely. 

"If the corruption grows toxic enough, or it stays associated with a single place. It is possible that something called a Palace can form. Think of a more personalised and smaller mementos."

"And she might have one?"

"It's quite likely, teachers stay in one place during the work week and if she is targeting students then it's likely where all the toxicity is amalgamating."

He shook his head as he listened, "How do we find a Palace?"

"Your Navigator has a search tool right? Open it and see how it works."

He pulls out his phone and opens app. He clicks the search bar. 

"enter a name"

Kamoshida Miyu, 

"enter a keyword"

"keyword?" he asked. 

He turned to Morwena whose face was scrunched up in thought. Which looked really cute. 

"It's probably to differentiate between folks with the same name." she suggested, "Is there something specific that you think could define her corruption?" 

He pondered the question and thought back to what he had seen. He recalled his thought process. 

'she held his tie like a leash' 

His gut twisted in disgust, a part of him prayed he was wrong. 

"Keyword : Kennel" 

"Palace detected! Navigation is now available."

Let it be known he threw up in disgust.

*

It was after school on Wednesday, he had three days to change her heart. 

He did not feel ready at all. 

He pressed the button and the world began to ripple and shift. 

The sky changed from blue to red. The school's walls shifted from concrete and plaster to painted wood. 

By the end of the transition the building had become a giant caricature dog house. 

Above the doorway a sign read "Dog Kennel" in kangi. 

Disgusting put it mildly, horrific didn't cut it it either. He couldn't find a lone word to surmise his disdain towards what this palace represented. 

"Morwena.." 

Morwena has shifted back to her human form and wore her aversion on her face.

"A Palace is the representation of a person's distorted or discordant desires. Whatever is going here isn't going to be pleasant, that's for certain."

She checked all her gear and stretched. Her joints making noisy popping noises. 

"It's actually quite small looking for a palace, which is a blessing considering how strict our deadline is." she explained. 

".. They get bigger than this?" he paled at the thought. 

Morwena snorted, "WAY bigger-" she said as she waved her arms for effect, "-this thing must be relatively new if its like this. "

*

They walked in the front door and found themselves in a large foyer with two staircases leading up to a landing. The walls were adorned with a collection of portraits. 

Each portrait was of someone on their graduation day, each had a dog collar painted over their necks. 

Their were shadows milling about, they were dog like and, as of yet, docile. 

Cautiously, they ascended the stairs and reached the landing. There they spotted a large reclining chair, dolled up like a throne.

The floor was cover in chains which ran up to and looped around the legs of the chair. A collar was closed around one of the chair's arms. 

At the far wall a curtain had been lowered from the ceiling. Morwena gestured in its direction. He fell in line behind her and they sidled up to the curtains edge. 

She tugged the curtain to peer behind it. Content, she pulled it further and let him peer over her shoulder. 

In front of them was an octagonal atrium. Each wall lined with dog cages. In the centre was a pedastal on which a small flickering apparition was placed. 

"what is that?" he asked. 

She cupped her chin thought, "If its what I think it is, then it's Kamoshida's distorted desires; or something that represents them. To remove the Palace we have to take it." 

He raised a brow and looked back to her. "Why does it look like that?" 

"I don't know exactly why it happens, but until the real Kamoshida thinks her heart will be stolen, her desires will appear as undefined and untouchable." 

He could tell there was more to know and good lord did he want to know but he chose to default to her judgement for now. "what's next?" he asked. 

"What is going on here!" barked a familiar voice. 

They turn to see Kamoshida in a purple sun dress. Her eyes were golden. In her hand was the end of a dog lead. At the end of that lead was a boy, naked, wearing a dog collar. 

Izuku and Morwena balked. "Is that.." he whispered as he pointed to the boy. The boy reminded him of Yorihoshi. 

She shook her head, "No, its only a representation of a real person. It's not unlike the shadows from before."

They stood opposed to each other for a few tense moments only for Kamoshida's face to light up in recognition. 

"Oh Midoriya! I didn't think I'd see you so soon. Here to beg forgiveness? I thought you wouldn't go down easy."said Kamoshida, slovenly. 

"What?" he asked. His mouth hung agape in confusion. 

Kamoshida dramatically rolled her golden eyes. She shook her head, "Why do you think I had those rumours spread? I was trying to make you feel vulnerable. Once you felt vulnerable you'd be EASY prey." she purred.

Izuku almost fell backwards in shock. Morwena landed a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. 

"You aren't the first person I've done this too you know." she boasted, "Everyone of them has had some nagging fear I could sooth and coddle them with."

"You we're planning to take advantage of me? Why?!" he asked, horrified. 

She gave a dangerous smile, "Oh Izuku, you don't count your blessings do you? You are such a petit young man and so pretty too. Oh I would have said anything to have you at my feet."

Izuku covered his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. Kamoshida continued. 

"And why not? I mean, who would care? Your no good for Korusan and unless you can **beg** your no good to anybody." 

Morwena made an audible "Tch" 

"That's some nerve coming from a creep like you." shouted Morwena. 

Kamoshida narrowed her eyes at her. 

"What did you say."

"You target people, teenagers, at their lowest and most sensitive. No doubt the harm you've done is ever lasting." growled Morwena. 

Morwena loudly spat, "You are a wretch, a plague and a monster. There's a cold pit in hell with your name on it, and I'd gladly send you there myself!" 

The room went silent. 

A dark essence began rising off Kamoshida. 

Her coy smile faded and her face contorted in malicious anger. 

"How dare you insult me you bitch! " she roared. 

She raised her arm and swung the boy like a ball and chain, launching him at Morwena. 

Izuku called forth Prometheus who blocked the attack. The human weapon burst into oily black mist as it collided with the Persona. 

Kamoshida barred her teeth in fury, her eyes glowed brightly. She put her finger in her mouth and whistled.

The sound of cage doors opening and dogs barking could be heard. The dog like shadows were charging up the stairs towards them. 

Morwena called forth Anansi and the pair prepared to do battle. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger for the final part.
> 
> Once I have this Prologue done I hope to make similar arcs with the likes of Stain and Endavour as primary antagonists. 
> 
> For those familiar with persona 5, the homeroom teacher being a kamoshida was intentional.
> 
> Akunin Homura is gonna have more presence later on in the story. 
> 
> If you are wondering I derived her name hapzardly from Google translate. Homura translates to flame and Akunin means vagabond or delinquent. I understand its never that simple with Japanese and I don't speak the language fluently.
> 
> I think that's everything, as always please drop a comment below. 
> 
> I plan to have Bakugo speak in the next chapter as well as some fighting to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this chapter was too bogged down by exposition. I did my best to streamline it. As much as as I love Persona 5 it takes a while to pick up due to all the story and character set up.
> 
> If you want an easy visualisation for Izuku as a phantom hero then know that I lifted it from villain deku art(what is with y'all and villains in suits.) (Also blot out any of the edgy smiles, no edgy smiles allowed) 
> 
> My idea for the Prometheus Persona's design was all-might but his arms were cannons. It hit me that Katsuki and All-Might were the people Izuku looked up to most so the design suddenly got way more meaningful retroactively. Simply put: all might but with Bakugo style gauntlet cannons. 
> 
> Thankfully, with the mechanics introduced, future chapters can focus on palaces! 
> 
> I'm sure some of you can think of a few characters in this series in need of a MASSIVE wake up call. I thought about making this chapter a flash forward to Izuku trying to take down Stain but decided against it.
> 
> Anyway please leave your comment! As much as I like Kudos I love reading your thoughts.


End file.
